The Secret of Ultimate Power
by Goddess of Reality
Summary: In order to better serve his country when he becomes King, Squire Jonathan devotes all his energy into researching spells and ways to help his country when need be. Then one night he finds a spell to have ultimate power at the cost of his heart's desire


Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Tamora Pierce, except the plot and the characters I have made up, and the idea and ritual of giving up your heart's desire for great power. That I 'borrowed' from _Heart's Desire,_ written by Garth Nix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This is my first Fan Fiction so please tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated, especially with syntax etc. I am not very good with that. Any suggestions for a name are welcome coz I have no idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The thirst for power was so strong that every evening when he had the chance Jonathan locked himself in one of the many palace libraries and read, memorised and practised as many spells that he could get his hands on. Particularly spells from the books Roger had forbidden his magic class to even _think_ about. It did help to know that even if he were caught he would not get into that much trouble. There were upsides to being the heir to the crown. In addition, Jonathan did not want the power for himself. Ok so there was the tiniest bit of ego pushing him on, but mostly he wanted the power so that when he became King he could help his country through whatever crisis arose. That is the reason that he could be found locked in a library practising magic inside a protective circle even Roger would be hard put to equal.

On this particular night Jonathan was halfway through reading one of the big leather bound 'forbidden' books when he came across his greatest find yet.

_Ultimate Power_

_To gain ultimate power there is a simple spell you have to do. However, be warned the cost of the spell may be more than you are willing to give and the result is irreversible. The casting of the spell requires you to give up your one true hearts desire in exchange for the power. It does not matter if you know or do not know what that is at the time of casting the spell, in time it will become known to you. _

_Choose a star. The bigger and brighter the star, the more power it holds (the evening star cannot be used. It is owned and used by no one). In the single moment between the end of night and the dawning of day, ask the moon the secret name of the star. Send the name of the star to the sky on the wings of a white bird, burn the name in fire upon a lake and wrap the star with your hearts desire. As the star falls, its power shall be bestowed upon you._

_Interesting_ the prince thought while he hurriedly made a copy of the spell. It was almost time for him to be in his room and he did not want any extra work on his day off. He had a spell to preform.

Three days later in the early hours of the morning, Jonathan lay on his back next to the closest lake to the Palace looking at the stars trying to decide which star to choose. Finally, he chose a large, bright, slightly blue tinged star that was the eye of Mithros, the Warrior God. That done Jonathan settled down to wait. Slowly the moon descended towards the horizon as Jonathan lay thinking about what he could do with all the power he was about to get and what his hearts desire might be. Suddenly he jumped up. The moon was starting to turn brilliant silver, as it only does in that single moment between the end of night and the dawning of the day. Jonathan sent out his power in a call to the moon and the moon answered whispering the name of his star in his mind: _Slalanthala_. Hurriedly Jonathan turned and pulled a snow-white dove out of the basket beside his feet and wrote the name in magic on the bird's wings. Then he let the bird go, nudging it towards the dark sky with his gift. Jonathan watched it for a moment to make sure it was on its way in the right direction then turned his eyes on the lake. He closed his eyes, reached his hand out towards the lake and whispered his star's name: _Slalanthala_. Jonathan felt his gift rising up inside him, then it burst from his fingers as a line of fire, emblazoning the word on the mirrored surface of the clam lake. Jonathan then turned his eyes skywards and watched as his star slowly began to fall, leaving a trail of shimmering matter behind it. Quickly he wrapped his heart's desire around it. The star flashed and in that moment when he was blinded by the light a picture formed in Jonathan's mind; long glossy black curly hair, stunning emerald green eyes, a small button nose and the most kissable red lips he had ever seen. Then it was gone and Jonathan felt power rushing into him before his world started spinning around him, the ground rushed up to meet him and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raindrops ran down the carriage window distorting the view of the trees that ran alongside the King's Highway. A young woman started out at the trees unseeing. Instead, all she could see were the beautiful sapphire eyes that she had dreamt of for a year.

"Lirael? Lirael? Snap out of it Li!" The soft voice cut into her thoughts.

Lirael blinked and turned to look at the petite brown-haired woman sitting next to her.

"Gods Li don't do that. It gives me the shivers"

"Don't do what Cam?" Lirael asked her best friend Camane.

"Stare without blinking. It is scary. You were thinking about him again weren't you?"

"I can't help it Cam. I cannot get him out of my mind. I have dreamt of him every night since leaving the convent"

"Maybe you will meet him at the Palace. The ball season is starting in a week. Many nobles will be staying at the Palace for the winter months"

"I hope so Cam. I hope so"

Before Camane could reply the coach driver's voice was heard calling the horses to slow.

"What is going on?" Lirael asked, leaning forward trying to peer out the window.

The coach driver opened the door next to Camane.

"My Ladies" he said bowing "would you like to see the best view you will ever see of the city. It had stopped raining"

Camane poked her head out to look at the condition of the ground.

"It's alright Li, the ground is stone. Our skirts will be fine"

With the help of the coachman, Lirael and Camane climbed out of the coach and walked to the edge of the rock that looked out over the palace and the city.

"O my" Camane gasped reaching for Lirael's hand.

"Welcome to our new home" Lirael said squeezing Camane's hand.


End file.
